Demigod Hunt
by Bookdiver
Summary: This story takes place after The Last Olympian but way before the Lost Hero. A new demigod appears at Camp Half-Blood. This is my friends writing, not mine, she doesn't have a Fanfiction.
1. Pre

**Hey This is Bookdiver. My friend wrote this story, and wanted it on Fanfiction, so she asked me if I could put it on. So this isn't my writing, but hers.**

**Enjoy.**

**Please review!**

* * *

Prologue

I heard several voices taking in hushed tones. I didn't understand what they were saying because I was only one year old. I started whimpering but a beautiful woman lifted me up and I stopped. This woman's face was then forever etched in my mind, but as I grew older, the image was pushed to the back of my head.

_Thirteen Years later…_

I woke to the sound of my aunt's bumping and banging in the kitchen. I sat up in my bed groggily. Then I jumped out and remembered that today was the day I had decided to run away. I moved around my room slowly, so that my aunt wouldn't know I was awake. I grabbed my backpack and stuffed some clothes and food I stole from the cabinets. I slung my quiver across my back and gently picked up my bow. Next I stuck my hunting knife into my belt, and I pulled up the window. I turned around and took one last look at my room. I seemed to be forgetting something… My locket! I scrambled to my bookshelf and clasped a silver chain around my neck, and I clipped on a matching bracelet to my wrist next to my watch. Then I jumped out the window.

I suppose you are wondering why I was leaving. Well, I had been living with my aunt since I was three years old. My father had died in a hunting accident. I really hadn't minded because my dad never took notice of me anyways. My mother disappeared after my first birthday. Living with my aunt was fine until I turned twelve. She thought I should be old enough to do things myself, so she basically ignored me and left me to fend for myself. She also criticized me more that I wanted to be. So I'd been planning my escape for about two years. Finally I was free!

If you're asking yourself, I did know where I was running to. I had found a letter tucked in my locket that said: "Dearest Niki, when you turn fourteen you must go to Camp Half- Blood in New York. It will be the only safe place for you. "It sounded so simple, but so important. It was signed by my father. I didn't trust him but I was naturally curious. What was a half-blood? I followed the directions written on the back of the note. And soon, I found my way to the camp that would change my life.

* * *

**Sorry it is so short, but I hope you liked it.**

**Please review.**

**She would enjoy reading them.**

**-Bookdiver**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Please review at the end.**

* * *

Chapter I

I spun around to find myself face to face with a large vicious looking dog. It was the size of a rhino, but this thing made an angry rhino look like a kitten.

"Nice monster…nice creepy monster," I said while slowly backing up.

It snarled and leapt at me. I slashed with my knife and it exploded into yellow dust. I coughed and ran up a hill. At the top of the hill I met a dragon, who was snoring with smoke coming out of its nostrils. Its long body was wrapped around a pine tree, with a glistening fuzzy mat on top.

Another growl made me snap around. Another monster dog was charging towards me. My brown eyes met its solid black ones. It let out an ear piercing growl and the dragon beside me woke up. It saw the monster and me and it let out a huge fireball. The heat was so intense it singed my hair. I covered my face with my arms and when I looked up, the monster was gone. I stared at the dust and heard yells of kids behind me. I was suddenly exhausted. I had traveled for weeks fighting those monsters and a lot of others. I fell to my knees and two people caught me. They helped me to my feet and dragged me between two tall columns and I glanced up briefly to see: Camp Half-Blood. I sighed with relief. I made it. I took in my surroundings. People, all in matching orange t-shirts, were walking by staring at me. I must have looked really weird, with twigs in my hair and dirt and mud on my face and clothes.

One blonde girl, who seemed about sixteen, approached me and said to the two campers who were supporting me, "Take her to the Big House."

She followed us and excused my helpers, "You guys can go back to your activities, Will and Katie." My knees buckled and I grabbed the rails and the girl took my arms.

"Come with me," she said. I walked in and a man in a wheelchair rolled his way to us.

"Ah, Annabeth," he addressed the girl next to me. "Bring her with me." We entered a room with a ping pong table and sat down. "What is your name?" he asked me.

"Nicole Thompson. But you can call me Niki."

"How did you get here? And where are you from?" Annabeth asked me.

I replied by showing them the map/note from my locket. The two stared at it. "I am from Kentucky."

Annabeth noticed a cut on my arm. "What happened?"

"Um, a black dog looking monster scratched me…What are you doing?" I saw her rummage through a shelf. She pulled out a container full of stuff that looked like lemon squares. "Eat it," she instructed. I did, and a burst of energy filled my body. Annabeth poured some liquid on my cut and I winced. "It's nectar. And you just ate ambrosia. It's the food of the gods."

"The…the gods?" I stuttered. She nodded. "Then, does half- blood mean half god?"

The man cleared his throat and explained, "Niki, have you heard of the Greek gods?" I nodded. "They are real and living in America. One of your parents is an Olympian god." I stared at him in shock. Annabeth broke the silence by saying, "I am going to show Niki around and explain this all to her. It might help more than the orientation video." The man agreed and I was escorted outside.

* * *

**Did you like it?**

**Please review.**

**Sorry that it is still a short chapter, but I hope you still liked it.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hope you enjoy the second chapter.**

**My friend would be very pleased if you reviewed, and enjoyed.**

**Sorry it is another short chapter.**

* * *

Chapter II

Annabeth explained that the Greek gods followed the heart of the West. She showed me the different cabins of the gods. I noticed the construction of new cabins and looked quizzically at Annabeth. "Well, recently there was a war between the gods and the titan Kronos. We won and as a reward, my boyfriend, Percy Jackson was granted a wish, and he asked for all demigods of all the gods, minor and major, to be claimed. So we're building cabins for them."

"Who's your parent?" I asked her.

"Athena, goddess of wisdom and strategy. I'm in cabin six." She pointed to a grey cabin with an owl over the doorway.

"Wow, that's cool. Who's my mom?"

She fiddled with the hem of her orange shirt, "I don't know, but your godly parent should claim you during the campfire tonight." She changed the subject, "Um, what size shirt do you wear?"

"Medium." Annabeth took my arm and guided me into a shop with bazillion Camp Half-Blood things. She grabbed an identical orange tee- shirt to hers, with the camp's name on it. I slipped it over my head. It fit perfectly. Annabeth nodded her approval. She finished the tour and led me to the Hermes Cabin. A caduceus was hanging above the doorway.

"Keep your personal belongings close. The Hermes kids might steal it," Annabeth murmured.

Instinctively I placed my hand on my locket. "I don't want to stay here." I told Annabeth.

"You have to until you're claimed. Hermes is where all the undetermined kids go."

"I'm not going to." Annabeth saw how stubborn I was and took me back to the Big House. This time, the man in the wheelchair, who I learned was Chiron, was in full centaur form on the porch.

Annabeth had me wait a couple yards away while she talked with Chiron. I saw him sigh, and Annabeth gestured for me to come.

"Why won't you stay in the Hermes Cabin?" asked Chiron.

"I… I just don't want to."

"You'll have to stay in the Big House then." I nodded thankfully. The Hermes Cabin was too crowded and I didn't like that. Okay, I think it was because I had a feeling that I didn't belong there. A conch horn blew and Annabeth took me to dinner.

* * *

**Please review.**

**My friend loves reading your reviews.**

**bye!**

**-Bookdiver**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi this is Bookdiver! I am so glad you can continue reading my best friends work. She has writen her own Author's note at the end of the story. Please Review at the end, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter III

I walked as fast as I could to the dining pavilion without crashing into Annabeth, who was right in front of me. I could smell the barbeque from the cabins. My mouth was watering so much that it looked like a waterfall. I inhaled the delicious scent. After eating stale crackers for so long, the thought of real food made me go crazy.

"Hey, Nikki," Annabeth said turning around to face me. "You can sit with Chiron and Mr. D."

"Why would I have to sit with them?" I asked confused.

"That is where you sit before you are claimed." Annabeth answered.

"Oh…" Now I felt like some sort of misfit because I couldn't sit with my own siblings.

"It's okay," Annabeth assured me, "You will be claimed in no time."

"I hope so… by the way who's Mr. D?" I asked.

"Dionysus, god of wine."

"Oh...is he drunk?"

Annabeth laughed, "No, he was sent here as a punishment from Zeus. Wine is against his restrictions. He can only have Diet Coke."

"Okay..."I said slowly. "That's interesting." Then my stomach growled. Annabeth noticed and took me to my seat. She left to sit with a bunch of kids who looked just as brainy as her. Chiron stomped his hoof on the ground and raised a toast to the gods. Everyone repeated and nymphs handed everyone plates of food. I saw all the campers scrape a portion of their food into the flames.

Chiron leaned next to me and whispered, "It is an offering to the gods." I nodded and stood with my plate. What I did next caused my food to taste really salty and spicy, like my-mouth-is-on-fire spicy. I scraped all the asparagus off my plate and into the flames. The gods probably didn't like vegetables, but neither did I. I couldn't help but laugh. A guy stared at me weird and all I could do was shake my head like, _it's nothing. _I sat back down and forced the food down. Everybody finished eating and quieted down as Chiron banged his hoof again. Mr. D stood up while sighing.

"I suppose you all are here alive and sane so, huzzah for that," he announced. "I'd like to introduce a new camper, Nellie Thomas." Chiron murmured in his ear. "Er, Nikki Thompson. Remember, capture the flag is tomorrow night after dinner." There was a loud cheer from one of the tables. "Yes, yes, I'm sure the Ares cabin will have lots of fun maiming you miserable children." Then Mr. D walked away.

Chiron sighed, "Campfire tonight is at the amphitheater as usual."

I pushed through the crowd to find Annabeth. She smiled when she saw me. She put her arm around my shoulder. "Hey, we have a couple of minutes before campfire. I want to introduce you to my boyfriend." Annabeth steered me over to this huge table but only one person was there. "Percy," she said. A tall muscular boy with the most gorgeous green eyes I've ever seen looked up at me curiously. "Percy," Annabeth repeated, "This is Nikki."

Percy grinned one of those lop-sided boyish grins that make girls faint (not me though). "Hey, newbie. I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon."

"Hi," I whispered.

I jumped after I realized that Annabeth was leaning close to my face. "What?" I backed up.

"Sorry. Your eyes are green, but not a strong sea green like Percy's, but a nice pail green with mint colored flecks" she observed.

"Uh, yeah...so what?"

She continued to stare at me. "Annabeth," called Percy. "Are you thinking that Nikki's my sister?"

Annabeth shrugged her shoulders and addressed Percy, "Maybe... I mean there are only a very few amount of people with green eyes in this camp, but only Niki has this shade, and only you have sea green."

Annabeth tilted her head curiously, and scrunched her eyebrows in a concentrating matter.

"Urgg!" Annabeth yelled in frustration. "I hate not knowing."

Percy stood next to Annabeth and put his hand on her shoulder knowingly.

Percy turned away and muttered something about Poseidon joking about sending him some siblings. Annabeth asked me, "Does water heal you?"

"What? No," I protested. "Look guys, my dad was human, okay? My Aunt told me so. I don't think she would lie about humanness! I never knew my mom. Percy you can help me now!" I was getting really uncomfortable under Annabeth's stare.

Percy got up and started to walk away. "Annabeth its time for campfire. Maybe she'll be claimed then. I...I gotta run. See you later." That's when he ran off.

"Jeez, you're intimidating." I told Annabeth. She apologized and said that she didn't know that I was uncomfortable. She led me to the amphitheater where I sat next to Chiron again. We sang a bunch of cheesy songs, but it felt like home. Also, it's easier to sing silly songs on the dark. The coolest part, aside from the s'mores, was the fire. Tonight it rose ten feet tall and shimmered bright yellow. I was so happy. Too soon it was time for bed. I stumbled to the big house and fell into a deep sleep.

I yawned and sat up stretching. I glanced at my watch, which I hadn't taken off last night. It was six in the morning. Sun light was streaming through the windows. I rubbed my eyes and dragged myself towards the bathroom. I changed into my new Camp Half-Blood T-shirt and slipped on some running shorts. I ran my fingers through my black shoulder length hair. I never really cared how my hair looked. I grabbed a scrunchie out of my bag and stepped into my running shoes. Then I tiptoed down the stairs to get to breakfast. I was shouting distance from the dining pavilion when I remembered that breakfast wasn't until seven thirty. I pivoted and jogged to the lake. I cartwheeled and landed staring up at the sky. I sighed contently as the pink sky turned to blue. Everything was so peaceful at camp, maybe with the exception of the Ares and Hermes cabins. I heard a soft splash and saw a naiad wave to me. I waved back and she giggled and sank below the surface.

"What's up?" a familiar voice said.

I turned and rested on my elbows, "Good morning, Percy."

He plopped down next to me. "How do you like Camp Half- Blood?"

I shrugged, "I haven't even been here a full day yet. It's nice, I guess."

Percy dove into the lake. "Ah, this is so refreshing. Come in Nikki."

"No thanks, there are probably lots of slimy things in there. Like you," Percy splashed me using his water powers. "Oh, you are so dead Percy." I was soaking wet.

"Now why is that, Nikki?" Annabeth's voice rang out.

I spun around. "Because your boyfriend decided to drown me."

Percy started to protest, "What? No, I wouldn't!" he got out of the water to talk to Annabeth.

Annabeth stomped up to him with a stormy look on her face, but I saw a mischievous twinkle in her eye. She put her hands on her hips and I thought she would slap him, but she kissed him right on the mouth. Percy relaxed and kissed back. I stood there staring and dripping, making the ground around me soggy. "Guys! You should have told me to move or something! Gross!" I covered my eyes. "Are you done yet?"

Annabeth stepped back and winked at me, "Don't worry. Well smash him tonight at capture the flag."

"What? I'm not on your team?" Percy whined.

Annabeth grinned, "Nikki's taken your place tonight. Live with it." She placed her arm around my shoulder and led me off to breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

**Thanks for being so patient guys! I hope this chapter is long enough. Guess what happens at Capture the Flag. It'll be in the next chapter. Please Review.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey it is Bookdiver. My friend wanted me to show you this chapter. She hopes you like it.**

**Bye please review!**

* * *

Chapter IV

I stared at the weapons that were piled all over the tool shed. "How do I know which one is right for me?" I asked Annabeth.

She shrugged, "Athena is usually good at matching up people with weapons."

"Can't I just make my own, like the Hephaestus kids?"

She hesitated, "I'm not sure. But maybe I could ask one of them to make one for you."

I jumped up and down, "Please do! Maybe like...like a quiver of arrows that never runs out or something." I gave her the big puppy dog look and stuck out my lower lip. "Please, Annabeth?"

"I'll think about it. But you still need one for capture the flag tonight. Maybe there's a sword in here..." She dug through boxes.

I pulled out the knife my dad had given me. "Hey Annabeth, would this work?"

She turned her head and saw the blade glint in the sun. "Where did you get that?"

I stepped closer and told her about how my father had been lying in the hospital and had me get out his leather bag and pull out a bronze knife. Then I said I had used it to kill the hellhound. Annabeth thought for a moment, "Well, it looks like celestial bronze. That's the type of metal that can dispel monsters." She added the last part quickly, for my benefit. "Are you good with it?"

I scratched my head, "Now that you mention it, all I really did was slash it around. But you have a knife. Couldn't you teach me?"

"That is a possibility," She tapped her chin. "I saw your bow and arrows. You're pretty good at archery. But that won't be enough to defend in hand-to-hand combat. Sure, I'll teach you."

I hugged her tight. "Oh thank you Annabeth!"

She peeled me off gently and led me to the arena.

I went through the rest of the day with Ancient Greek lessons from Annabeth, archery with Chiron and did the lava climbing wall. I raced Percy at the track with a couple of dryads and came in third place. Percy was fifth and panted about how discouraging it was to be beaten by girls.

Finally it was dinner time and I scraped a buttery roll into the flames and ate quickly. I tapped my foot impatiently. When would capture the flag start? I was drumming my fingers and twirling my hair. After what seemed like a year, Chiron stomped his hoof on the marble.

"Heroes! I know you've all been waiting for capture the flag." At this, the camp shouted in anticipation. Chiron yelled over the crowd, "Tonight the Athena and Poseidon cabins will be the team leaders. I will serve as field medic. No maiming please. Arm yourselves!" He spread his arms and my table was covered in armor and weapons.

I wove my way through the crowd and grabbed a breast plate and helmet with a blue plume. I found Annabeth and she put an arm around my shoulder. "This should be fun. You are on border patrol, which means you guard the creek." She tugged something off her back and handed it to me.

I gasped in surprise. "You-"

She grinned as she nodded at me, " Yep, I got Jake Mason to make you a never empty quiver. He even made special arrows." Annabeth slid a yellow arrow out. "This," she explained, "is a lightning arrow. And the red one is fire, the blue; water, and you'll have to figure out the rest."

I nearly gave her a burst eardrum when I shouted, "YOU are the BEST! Thanks so much!" I gushed.

She linked my arm with hers. "Don't mention it. Now, let's get this game started!" We gathered the Hephaestus, Athena, Demeter, and Apollo cabins together. Annabeth explained her plan and backup plan. It was a bit complicated at first but we all got it and raised our weapons and shouted our war cry. Then we split up to take our places.

I slipped through the trees and bushes, covering my tracks the way my father used to show me. I reached the creek and found a good sized tree to hide in. I slung my bow over my shoulder and jumped up to catch a hanging branch. Once I got a good grip, I swung my right leg over and hid myself in the leaves of the tree. I notched an arrow and scanned the woods. I heard a rustle and I snapped my head toward the sound. I caught a glimpse of a blue plume run by. I relaxed. I resumed my original position and watched my teammates run by with a group of red plumed kids chasing them. About thirty minutes passed before something made me perk up. I heard a splash in the creek and peeked over branches. An opponent had been walking in the water. He looked left and right. He obviously thought the creek was abandoned. I reached for a lightning arrow and slowly pulled back the string. I aimed...then fired. It zipped towards the victim's breastplate. He looked up too late. I saw his face, and recognized him as Percy Jackson. The lightning shocked him and Percy dropped his sword and fell to his knees. Unfortunately, he wasn't completely dazed. I had forgotten how fast the water helped him. Percy stood and picked up his sword.

I pulled out another arrow and jumped down from the tree. Percy whipped around and his eyes widened. I shot and he tried to back up. A disgusting sulfurous gas exploded from the sack on what would have been the arrow's tip. It stank and smelled like rotten eggs. Percy coughed and I took that opportunity to get in closer. He must have sensed me and he raised his sword as I brought my blade down. I heard the sound of metal against metal and the cloud of gas dissipated.

Percy said, "Sorry Nikki," and tried to slam the butt of his sword on my helmet. I ducked but his sword twisted and grazed my unprotected forearm. I winced and gritted my teeth. Percy tried to shove me down. I let him but then I grabbed my bow and knocked Percy off his feet. He fell on his back into the water and created a wave that crashed down on me. I spluttered and gasped for breath.

"You're gonna get it now," I rammed him into a rock and snatched another arrow. It looked almost invisible; I notched it, hoping it did what I thought it would do. It did. Yes! I had it lodged into the rock Percy clung to and it grew a tight rope that tied his hands to his feet. I splashed through the creek and moved my eyes side to side. I spied a blue flag with a trident on it. I raced toward it and took it back to my side of the woods. I saw Annabeth's blond hair sticking out from under her helmet. She was running to me. "Come on!" I yelled. I was almost there...just a few...more...HOME! I stabbed the flag into the ground and it shimmered and turned silver like Annabeth's flag, but the trident morphed into wings. Like the feathery wings of an angel.

Our team cheered and Annabeth said, "That was great, Nikki. Not bad at all."

I hopped up and down because I was so happy, but I asked her, "Why did the flag turn that color and symbol?"

She looked back at it. "Well, it turned silver because my cabin was the head of our team. The symbol usually changes to whatever the symbol of the capturer's cabin is."

"Do you know who I am then?" Just then Chiron galloped over and congratulated us. Then he placed a crown of laurel leaves on my head. I felt like I would burst with happiness. Then I heard a gasp spread among the campers. Annabeth said, "You know, I think I do know the answer to your question."

Chiron looked at me but I couldn't read the expression on his face He and all the others bowed. "Hail Nicole Thompson. Daughter of Nike, giver of laurels, goddess of victory," he said, leaving me to stare in wonder at the glowing crown of leaves before they dimmed and settled in my head.

* * *

**I hope you like it!**

**Please review. **


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey it is Bookdiver here, my friend has just finished this chapter, I hope you like it.**

* * *

Chapter V

Being me in the past few days was:

• Awesome. I felt like I belonged.

• Annoying, because Percy expected me to win at everything and teased me when he won. "Guess your mom doesn't like you," he'd said. Then I punched his nose.

• Awesome, again. Because Annabeth's mom and my mom got along pretty well in the myths, so we did too.

I was still lodged in the Big House because no one thought Nike had any kids and so, well, I didn't have a cabin. I liked the Big House, and it proved very convenient later today. I had just gotten out of the shower after a quick climb on the lava wall, which burned my ponytail. Before that I was messing around with the kids from Hermes cabin. Anyway, I had just finished toweling my hair when I heard voices below me. Just so you know I am way too curious for my own good. I tried not to make the wooden floor creak as I placed my ear to the floor. The sounds were still muffled. I grabbed my shoes and slid down the banister because, really most, if not all, the stairs squeak and totally ruin any 'spy mission'. I got to the bottom flight of stairs and slipped to the ground. I heard the voices getting louder.

"—had a dream," one female voice said.

Clopping noises came from the rec. room, so I assumed Chiron was in there. "And you said she told you she'd give you one more chance to respect her or else…"

"She'd take the person I love the most away," replied the first voice, glumly.

I recognized Percy's voice. "Hera has been after Annabeth ever since the battle of the labyrinth. During the Titan war, she nearly got smashed by Hera's statue on Olympus. Thalia got pinned underneath instead."

I slid across the worn wood floor and put my eye to the keyhole of the rec. room. Chiron, Percy and Annabeth were gathered around the Ping-Pong table, looking depressed. They just sat there until finally, Annabeth stood up and tossed her knife down. She gritted her teeth and gripped the edge of the table so hard her knuckles turned white. "Hera wouldn't even let me complete the quest alive, so why in Hades should I even try?"

"Now, Annabeth, it is not wise to ignore the requests of the gods. What was it that she wanted you to do?" Chiron said. Annabeth sighed.

"Hera wants me to find her crown that Zeus gave her on their wedding. And," she added quickly when Percy opened his mouth to speak. "And I have to find her scepter and jeweled lily. It's probably hidden all over the country."

THUMP! Crash! "OW!"

That last part was me. I was leaning closer to the door when it swung open and I fell on my face in front of Annabeth, Percy and Chiron. In the process, I knocked over an umbrella stand that did not contain the contents for its intended purpose. Swords, arrows and javelins clattered onto the floor. I raised my head and managed a sheepish smile. "Oops."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Thank you so so much for being patient. I had no time after school to write. Hope you enjoyed this. Sorry it is so short. This was where I wanted to stop. If you have any Ideas, please let me know. I will try to write as soon as possible.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter VI**

Annabeth's face loomed over me. My nervous grin disappeared from my face. "How long have you been eavesdropping?" she demanded. I gulped; glad she had discarded her knife on the table. Judging by her tone, Annabeth might've gutted me right then and there.

"Um, well…I heard you mention a dream," I stuttered. I figured I might as well tell the truth. Annabeth grabbed my arms and dragged me to a chair; slamming the door closed with her foot. She sat back down in her seat. Percy met my eye and gave me an understanding smile; as if he'd been through the same thing before. "Sorry," I told Annabeth. "I couldn't help—"

She held up a hand as if to stop me. Annabeth sighed, "Since you've already heard part of our conversation, you should be in the rest of the discussion." She tugged her blonde ponytail and gestured for Chiron to talk.

He said, "Niki, Annabeth has a, ah, problem with one of the Olympian gods."

I asked, "Hera?"

Chiron nodded, "Demigods have dreams but unlike mortals, they usually provide visions of the future or past, or messages. Annabeth received a dream from Hera telling her to get her most prized possessions back, her crown, scepter and jeweled lily." I frowned and opened my mouth to say something when Chiron read my mind and said, "Gods often use heroes to do their bidding. No god can steal other immortals' weapons or symbols of power. They are bound by ancient laws."

I thought on that for a moment. "So," I said drawing out the word. "What next?"

Percy propped his feet up on the table. "We go on a quest, obviously. And Annabeth needs your help. My help too, of course."

Annabeth looked really tired. She rubbed her temples and put her head down and murmured something. "What?" I asked.

She raised her head, "Do you want to help me, Niki?"

"Of course."

Percy asked if we should tell the other campers. Annabeth shook her head. I think she was still upset about 'losing the one she loved most'. I glanced around. "Then what are we waiting for?"

Chiron smiled, "Patience child. You still have to train. The deadline is on the…" He frowned. "That is strange, Annabeth, did Hera give you a dead line?"

Her expression gave us an answer. "You don't know?" I blurted out. "How the heck are we supposed to—"

Chiron cut me off with an admonishing look. I threw my hands in the air and mimed zipping my mouth. "The quest group needs a prophecy. Annabeth, wait here while I find Rachel."

Annabeth dropped her head on the table again. Her blond hair was splayed on the table. I looked at Percy who was making sound effects for two Ping-Pong balls that had faces drawn on them. I sighed loudly. I picked at a scab on my knee. The silence made me squirm. I was feeling my ADHD making me restless.

After what seemed like ages, Chiron clopped back into the room with a green- eyed red head whom I assumed was Rachel. I sat down and slouched.

"Rachel will give you a prophecy Annabeth. " Chiron said. Annabeth stared at Rachel whose eyes glowed a brighter green and she fell backwards onto my lap. Percy reached over and we helped her stand up.

Sickly green smoke billowed around her feet. The doodles on her jeans also shimmered with an aura of power. Rachel spoke in a raspy voice:

_Daughter of wisdom, beware your flaw_

_Or face the pain of the peacock's claw._

_The queen of heaven will test your pride_

_A wave of doubt you must ride._

_Keep in mind what matters most,_

_The one that is dear should be held close._

Rachel collapsed and I lay her on the nearest couch. "Well," Annabeth said. "I guess we should go…pack and…"

We all stared at Annabeth and I started to think that peacocks weren't the prettiest birds anymore.

We went to bed that night feeling very downcast. Well, that's what Percy and Annabeth looked like. I was excited. My first quest! How cool was that! I ran up the Big House stairs to my temporary room. I packed a backpack full of spare clothes, water, flashlights, and lots of extra batteries. I fell asleep and had my first demigod dream.

There was a small white cow, grazing by the banks of a bubbling river. The cow was beautiful, unlike any cow I had ever seen before. The cow suddenly stopped munching and turned toward me. I saw a jeweled flower in the creature's jaw. Its luster was amazingly bright. Suddenly a bright flash of light burst near the cow. A tall graceful woman with dark brown hair stepped out of the light. She would have been beautiful, if not for the sharp scowl on her face. She glared at the cow, and tried to pull the jeweled flower out of its mouth. The cow grunted and stepped into the river; the current was moving along faster now. The cow melted into the river with the flower. The woman stamped her foot in frustration. She turned toward me. "Get it back before it is too late." Then my dream faded to black.

I woke the next morning thinking of my dream. It really made no sense to me. I figured it had to do something with the quest, but…I shook myself out of bed and slipped on jeans, a Camp shirt and a sweatshirt. I slung my backpack over my shoulder and grabbed my bow and arrows. I sheathed my dagger to my belt. Then I headed off to breakfast.

The other campers were filing into the pavilion just as Annabeth ran up to me. "Ready?" she asked.

"Um, I didn't eat yet? So, not ready. Yet," I told her. She smiled, which was nice to see after yesterday.

After breakfast, the campers headed off for cabin inspection (another good thing for not having my own cabin! No chores!). Percy, Annabeth, and I headed off to meet Argus at the base of Half-Blood Hill. We drove out into the city. I stared out the window. "Uh, where are we going?" Annabeth turned to me.

"To Percy's mom's place."

We were dropped off at the entrance to this tall New York apartment. There was a doorman who called up to the fifth floor. We were let in and I hopped in the elevator with Percy and Annabeth. We knocked once and the door swung open. A tall woman with light brown hair and a fleece pullover greeted us. I assumed that she must be Percy's mother. "Come in, I have cookies!"

* * *

**Hey I hope you liked this chapter.**

**My friend has worked hard on this, so that you all would like it.**

**Please review!**


End file.
